thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zack Brooker (NE)
Zack Brooker is a main character and an antagonist, as well as a survivor of the outbreak, in ''No Exceptions''. He is the leader of The Survivors. He serves as the primary antagonist of Season 2. Pre Apocalypse Nothing is known about Zack's life before the apocalypse, besides that he was the cousin of Archie. Post Apocalypse At some point during the apocalypse, Zack formed The Survivors and became their leader. Season 1 "Gone" Zack, Jamie Simpson and their group, The Survivors, drive to Rudgemont. They meet up with The Hounds and drive into the community. They park and get out. Zack aims his crossbow at Gabe's head. He shoots, killing him. The Survivors and Hounds walk over to the entrance. Jamie hands Zack a megaphone and orders them to come out. Soldiers shoot at them from the roof and they escape. However, Zack, Jamie, Dave and Mia stay and hide behind cars. Later, they're confronted by Theresa and Dominic. Zack shoots Theresa in the eye with his crossbow. They take Dominic hostage and go inside the building. They're confronted by Steven and they demand him to leave with the others so they can take lead. He declines and Dominic is executed. The four leave. "War" Zack contacts Lia, leader of The Vultures, and they organise an attack on Rudgemont. Zack, Dave, Lia and their groups drive to Rudgemont. They park outside and run down the driveway. Zack shoots a few residents outside. The army charge into the community and gun down residents. Zack, Mia, Lia and their groups retreat when they see Dave fall from the roof. "Betrayal" In the abandoned Walton Heart, Zack, Mia and Lia walk to their homes. They discuss the death of Dave and that Rudgemont will have to pay the price. Mia tells Zack that she will kill her husband's murderer. Lia agrees with her. Adam (the secondary leader of the Vultures) runs over to them. He tells them that the army are beginning to prepare for another attack on Rudgemont. Zack tells him to prepare as well. The three go to their homes and prepare to put a stop to The Militia. Zack, Mia and Lia park outside Rudgemont. Mia gets an RPG from her car. She aims it at the top floor of purple block. She pulls the trigger and the top floor of purple explodes. Andrew and Lucy look out of the library window and see them. They begin to shoot at them. Zack and his comrades shoot back. Mia launches a rocket at the library, destroying it. Whilst Mia, Lia, Adam and some others search the building, Zack and the remaining soldiers firebomb it. When the building collapses, Zack, Jamie and the remaining soldiers drive away. Season 2 Zack will appear in this season. Killed Victims * Gabe * Theresa May * Four unnamed Rudgemont residents * Numerous counts of unnamed humans and walkers Trivia * Zack is based on Zack Dixon from the British web series No Exceptions. Category:Antagonists Category:No Exceptions